Work vs Play
by gW17
Summary: My story will have GCR and maybe NickSara. Their will be one CSI case that they have to solve. I didn't take much time into thinking about a crime because the main theme of my story is GCR and how Gil realizes how much he cares about her, through his job.
1. Chapter 1

Work vs. Play

SaraNick GilCath

Chpt 1

Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes were standing impatiently in the DNA lab with Greg Sanders who was finishing up with some DNA off a queue-tip. They had no luck with any part of their case, and both CSI's were getting over-tired and restless. Greg, as usual, had some satisfying results.

"Well," Sara barked, "whatda ya got for us?"

"Well," Greg barked out even more furious as to mock the already stressful and exhausted overworked Sidle, "I was going to tell you that the crap was in fact the fathers so unless you have something else you're hiding from me, I think we haaaaave our killer," ending his tone with a drum roll.

Sara was thinking how relieved she was because now she could focus more of her attention of helping Gil with case.

"Great, now we can finally go home and get some sleep… I'm not used to working the double shift."

Sara smirked almost as if to say '_damit it's home time.' _

Nick joked, "What Sara, are you not tired, or do you not have a life out of work?"

"Ha!" Sara laughed brushing the unnecessary comment off, "I do too."

Greg ended the setting with a cough and, "well I have one more thing to do then I might catch some shut eye too. See-ya!"

Then Nick followed short after him, leaving Sara alone. Giving out a big sigh, she decided maybe it was time to leave her home away from home and visit her REAL home.

Meanwhile Gil was in his office with Catherine working on another long and tiring case. It was so scorching hot out that both CSI's were wearing shorts and tees.

"Another dead end!" Catherine blurted out in her frustration.

"There's always a clue, Cath, we just haven't found it." Gil reasoned.

"Yeah, but what if there isn't? It's like we've looked under every stone, ya know? What if it's just not there?"

"Listen, go home, sleep, eat, see Lindsey, and come back tomorrow… you've already worked double shifts like everyone else… maybe that will help?"

" Sigh Jeez. I almost forgot about that, and you?"

"Me? I look for Sara and find out what's on the jean jacket Brass found at the victims cabin."

"Okay, but keep me updated if you find anything new," Catherine insisted.

Gil walked out his office to find Greg approaching him.

"Hey, Gris, any… thing… you need me to process? Anything at all?"

"Greg if this is about that raise it's not gunna happen."

"Okay, okay, I know when to stop… but seriously…"

"No Greg. Nothing. Seen Sara?"

"Uh huh, she was in the DNA lab, but I think she left. She may've _actually_ gone home."

"Really?"

"Mhmm, well if you don't need me I'm leaving."

"Yep."

"Sara," Gil enlightened to catch Sara on her way out, "you're…leaving?"

"Why? Something need my attention?" Sara seeming thrilled of the thought.

"The jean jacket, from the vic's cabin," he was reminding Sara.

"Oh, yes," she whispered as she came animatedly towards her boss, "I'll get right on it," as she swiped the bag of evidence out of his hands. Then she strayed off into her office and got deep into her evidence. She left Grissom thinking that she _better_ get on it because if she doesn't, he'll have a miserable cold case file on the corner of his desk to deal with.

That's when Catherine popped into Gil's head. It was only for a second but it was a feeling he had never felt before. He wondered what it would be like to be with her, to hold her. I mean, everyone knew the two always had something special that made them closer, but he never thought of himself…_with_… her before.

The Next Day

"Still haven't gone home yet I see. Heh, I knew it." Nick joked.

Sara smirked.

"Yeah," Sara becoming more serious, "well I've been up all night finding out who this stained jacket belongs to. Do you know how many suspects this could turn out to be? So far it was down to any guy at UNLV that lives in the… uh… _lower_ class dorm rooms. The size indicates maybe 250 pounds, more or less. But only 17 meet those criteria cause they are the only ones who have access to the cabin where the murder took place. "

"Nice," Nick complemented, "I'm impressed. I'll go do a DNA analysis on it. Get it out of your hair so you can get back to work."

"Thanks, and then we'll get Grissom and Catherine n' get a warrant for DNA samples from the 17 students."

"It looks like their case is _finally_ picking up!"

"Hey Cath. Let's go see what Sara has for us." Gil casually addressed towards Catherine as he was walking towards Sara's office.

"Alright."

Catherine picked up beside Gil and walked with him catching speed as they went.

"Hey Gil. Something bothering you? You seem a lil… on edge this morning."

"No. I just… didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

Gil wasn't lying. He only had _maybe_ a couple hours of sleep because he was too pre-occupied with Catherine on his mind…

"Hey Sara, did you find anything interesting?"

"Wouldn't say interesting Gil, but I have cut down the list down from… a lot, to seventeen," Sara flinched as she said seventeen, hoping to hear his satisfaction.

"Okay, fill me in."

And she told him the standards of the seventeen men, finishing with, "and I just told this to Nick, who left to the DNA lab for the stain."

"That leaves us with getting a warrant for DNA samples to see if we can get a match."

Sara hated it when Gil read her mind.

"Right," Sara said sarcastically, but meaning it.

After they had the warrant

Catherine and Grissom drove the black CSI Tahoe meeting Sara and Nick at the UNLV who were driving a NLVPD cruiser.

"Gil?"

"Yes Catherine."

"I know there's something; you haven't said a word to me all day."

"I told you, I'm tired."

"Well I thought you went home to sleep, why didn't you?"

"Don't you think I tried?"

"What does that mean? Hey, don't get mad at me, I'm just trying to help."

"Sorry, but it's really nothing. If it was something, you'd be…"

"… the first to know, I know," Catherine interrupted.

"Hmmm," Grissom sighed, "Were almost there."

Meanwhile

"So... get the DNA test results back?" Sara made conversation.

"They weren't finished processing so I left them with Greg."

"Why didn't you stay until they were done? We really don't need four of us for this."

"You don't want me here?" Nick laughed.

"I didn't say that." Sara pleaded innocent.

"Hah, I wanted to give you some company." Nick half joking, half serious, shrugged the comment off.

"Ohhhh… I see. Mhmm… I understand. I needed the company."

"Well I _know_ being at work is company enough but…"

"Ok, ok, you win."

Grissom parked on the gravel road avoiding the atrociously parked vehicles in the parking lot. Dorm room facilities don't always tend to have the most decent parking skills. He didn't want the newly painted Tahoe to get nicked.

"Good choice." Catherine compromised an extra block or so for a hundred dollar repair fee.

Then they waited for Stokes and Sidle after settling that it best to wait until all the CSI's were their.

When Nick and Sara pulled up behind them, clearly noticing why they chose to park a distance from the easy access parking lot, all them got out of their vehicle and met up as they efficiently walked towards the 'ENTRANCE' sign at the front of the building, and after they confirmed Catherine had the warrant they entered the building, keeping pace as they referred to the front office.

Pulling out their badges, Gil introduced his associates.

"I'm Gil Grissom from the crime lab, and this is," pointing at them individually, "Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, and Nick Stokes. You are aware of what happened last week?"

A man sitting behind his desk, still ruffling around some papers, and looking very distasteful, finally raised his chin, just to nod and seem to completely have left the conversation, as to say, '_And that's all I have to say today, thank you and have a nice day'_, when not even meaning the last part.

"Sir," Catherine said, "Were here to get DNA samples from seventeen of your students who are possible suspects."

"I see," the man _finally_ tuning in, "Well normally I would say it would ruin our universities rep; however," taking an unnatural long breathe, "Since the man who died was a good enough janitor, you have my permission to…"

"Excuse me Mr….?"

"Starsh"

"Mr. Starsh," Sara implied in a distressed voice, "but we need you to please call down these 17 individuals down to your office," she said handing Mr. Starsh a piece of white, lined, paper.

"I see. Well would you mind using the classroom at the end of the hall; I have a lot of work that needs done, and that's very important to me. Now across the hall theirs another office, labeled secretary… you see?"

"Yes," everyone quite annoyed by his ignorance. "We all see Mr. Starsh." Nick volunteered.

"Good. Tell her I said she can call them down to the room at the end of the hall," next throwing the paper across the table carelessly.

"Thank you for your time."

"Likewise."

Everyone was thinking the same thing, and more than that, everyone knew everyone else was thinking the same thing. Mr. Starsh was very bossy, and acted as if he had a choice in the matter. However, no one, knowing their place, said anything after leaving his office.

Nick, followed by Sara, followed by Gil and Catherine exited his office and quickly entered the secretaries office, feeling relieved to be out of such an unwelcoming room. They were quite relieved to discover Mrs. Yolvank, despite her sometimes hard to understand accent, was much more pleasant to be around.

Catherine started this time by introducing herself and her colleagues. Then she handed her the paper and explained it to her.

"Yea! I will-a do dis right away. You may wait in dee classroom-a at end of dee hallway. Thanks."

"Thank you Mrs. Yolvank, for your co-operation."

No sooner than five minutes they entered the room, where there were sixteen well groomed, rather flummoxed looking students anxiously waiting what would be said.

"Where is our lucky number seventeen?" Nick asked

"I'll go see." Gil replied by leaving the crowded room, back towards the secretaries office.

Sara decided to continue nonetheless. "We're from the crime lab. You are aware of the murder in the cabin house. Are you not?" Sara made clear.

They all nodded.

"You also all have access to this cabin."

They nodded again.

"Okay, good, then all we need from you now is a DNA sample only to confirm your innocence, if you are in fact that. We also need to have a fingerprint from each of you to compare it to one we already have."

No one put up a fight or even questioned. They all seemed to understand the circumstances and reasoning behind getting a DNA sample.

Catherine finished with a 'thank you for your co operation' and a 'thanks for your time,' before rushing out to see where Gil was and why he didn't return. When she reached Mrs. Yolvank's office she realized Gil was speaking with her. She waited for him to leave because she could see he was already on his way out.

Gil looked so antagonized; she almost forgot how he was so quiet before.

"This can't be good," Catherine assumed out loud.

"And it's not. Looks like lucky number seventeen moved without notice."

"Then how do they know he moved?"

"He left a note in his dorm room saying he had to leave for an urgent _unknown_ reason. The note was found yesterday morning at 10 by his _good_ friend, Geoff. He broke in cause they were concerned he was missing so many classes. They thought he would be back soon, said the secretary, so she told the teachers he wasn't feeling good so he wouldn't get suspended from school."

"We were just on a roll…and now were back where we were."

"Hey! We are much farther ahead. We know the name of our possible killer, and sixteen others who have given us a DNA sample. What we need to find out is where seventeen… or Mr. Ron R. Helmington is."

Gil filled in Nick and Sara while Catherine went to wait in the car. Then Gil went to meet her.

Sara bagged all the evidence and labeled each one by their sixteen first and last names. Then she gathered them all together and Nick followed her back to their NLVPD cruiser, where they drove back to HQ. Catherine and Gil were not far ahead of them.

"So," Nick began, "what is Sara thinking?"

"Sara thinks someone's avoiding their life time in jail."

"So you think Ron did it?"

"Well it seems that way, since all the others were so willing to help, and how he suddenly has an urgent situation where he has to move away without giving _any_ notice, whatsoever."

"You put up a good argument."

No sooner were they already back to the crime lab talking to Greg Sanders about the sixteen DNA samples that needed testing.

Meanwhile

Gil and Catherine both sat in the Tahoe, but Gil didn't drive. Instead he just sat there.

"Gil," Catherine was stern now, "I _know_ there's something the matter now tell me what you're being so weird about!"

"Catherine?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to sound abrupt but have you ever wondered what it would be like if we got together?"

"You mean as a couple? Yeah… I mean, of course I have Gil. What are you saying?"

"What I mean is…"

"What?"

"Catherine, would you… do you… Catherine, will you have dinner with me this Friday night?"

"Gil, I would love to, but I think, for now, we should keep this to ourselves, ya know?"

"Okay, I was thinking the same thing. We don't want everyone… we don't want this to get in the way of our jobs."

"And face it. Once they know… it will be hell!"

"Hah! My thoughts _exactly_."

And that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

"Hey Sidle, weren't there _seven_teen suspects? Cause there's only sixteen here… hope you didn't overwork yourself into forgetting one…" Greg pondered.

"Actually, number seventeen, Ron Helmington, moved away. So it's your job to do the DNA and our job to find him." Sara explained.

"Nice cover…" Greg admitted, brushing his hand across his head, "better get to work then", leaving the conversation with a brief sigh.

Nick and Sara were left to finish it.

"So Sara?"

"Yep?"

"Do you know when Warrick'll be back from va-ca?"

"Why, do you _miss_ him?" Sara couldn't help but smile.

"Don't you?"

"Well I guess I do but were doing fine on this case … and the answer to your question… next Thursday… and today is Wednesday."

"Okay thanks so about Ron…"

"I have an idea… let's go to my office."

"Sara! Not at work!"

"I meant for my computer, Nick."

"Oh, humph, well… that's good too."

They both laughed it off before leaving the DNA lab… just incase someone asked what they were laughing about…

Sara entered her office, followed by Nick right behind her.

"So I was thinking we could find out about who took a plane trip since the day of the murder… leaving Las Vegas."

"That leaves… 5 nights because his roomy said he was there Saturday morning and caught lunch before there weekly study class, which he attended." Nick told Sara.

"When did _you_ ask his "_roomy_" this, Nick?" Sara disappointed she wasn't told earlier.

"Geoff Flick, one of sixteen, the kid actually came up to me and told me he saw Ron the day before the murder."

"Well thanks for telling me."

"Meant to but the time wasn't right."

"Sure… so when did study group end?" Sara pondered.

"Well… were back to UNLV to give Geoff a little visit?"

"And once we know that we'll know how what times he could've taken his flight at." Sara was mainly just reminding herself out loud.

"That's Right."

Taking the black Tahoe again they drove back to the university, Nick thinking about Sara, and Sara thinking about… (Hah, thought I was going to say Nick did you? Well she wasn't …) Sara was thinking through the case.

Once they got there they went straight to the secretary's office completely avoiding Mr. Starsh's office.

"Hello again. Mrs. Volvank, we need to see Geoff Flink once more. Just a few questions." Sara casually said.

"Ooooooohhhh Oh, yes yes, dis I CAN do foe you… one momint please."

And she called him down using the intercom.

This time there was a longer wait. But fifteen minutes later Geoff came running down the halls. Wearing a jean jacket and dark blue jeans, hair shaggy, similar to Sanders, he looked like he was scared. Sara recognized this guy from their last encounter.

"Hi, I'm really sorry for the wait." He apologized sympathetically and meaning it.

"Don't mean to be rude, but what took you so long?" Nick questioned.

"Nothing, I just woke up late today, thought my teacher came down to yell at me. I wasn't dressed."

"I see," Sara taking lead now, "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions about the case?"

"Sure, shoot." Geoff seemed awkwardly co-operative and involved. His hands were casually in his pockets.

"Where were you the night of the murder?"

"I was probably in my dorm room studying. The study group ends at four but me and Jon keep going til we lose our concentration. You know how it is… when your reading and you just forget to pay attention to what you're reading and it doesn't do much good. Why?" She moved on, ignoring his question.

"I understand you have a study group meeting?"

"Yes, we do, I mean, me, Ron, and a few others."

"Be specific," Nick kept him going.

"Me, Ron, a kid named Jon Kieth, a kid named Shawn Lee, and a kid named Paul Rearer."

"What days is it, and from 'x' time to 'x' time?" Sara said continuing her interrogation.

"Saturday from 12 till' 4."

"What do you usually study?"

"How is this relevant to your case?"

"Ya never know," Nick explained.

"Sorry, umm… usually upcoming tests."

"Which were what, last Saturday?"

"For me, Jon, and Ron, we had English, and for the rest, no idea."

"Alright, and do you have any proof that Ron was there besides your word?"

"Well… ahhh… oh! He always puts his name, date, and class on the top right; on every thing he does, so I suppose you could see that, if that's enough."

"You have his work?"

"Well we all keep our stuff in my dorm."

"We'll need it."

"No problem, be right back."

"Mind if we come?" Nick said to Geoff so he couldn't just write it on himself.

"Sure, you can look around if you want."

"Okay," Nick and Sara both said at the same time.

It took Geoff a second to reach into his jacket pocket to get out his key, which was pink, and opened the door to a COMPLETELY tidy room. Very surprising for a guy.

"Nice place." Sara commented.

"Thanks, and here's your stuff."

"Okay and we need everyone's work if it's okay with you."

"I guess so, but if they get mad, I'm telling them it was you guys."

"Alright." Sara turned and faced Nick and rolled her eyes.

Sara and Nick looked around and Nick without a blink saw a few drops of blood.

"What's this Geoff?" but only Sara acknowledged him by walking over.

"What's what," he said, not even bothering to turn around, too pre-occupied making something in the kitchen.

"Come here and see."

Geoff came in and said, "Oh, just nothing…" and by the looks of their faces he realized that excuse wasn't good enough so he continued, "Nose bleed."

"We haven't heard that before." Sara seriously joked as she watched Nick bag a sample of the blood.

"Hah. I understand but seriously, I had Jon over here yesterday, we wrestle all the time. I'll call him over."

"I was just gunna ask," Nick said, "if you would," as he was finishing up bagging the evidence.

Since he was the dorm room right beside Geoff it only took him a second.

"Jon, we played…"

He was cut off by Sara.

"What did you do at Geoff's yesterday?"

"We studied, made some _delissio_ pizza, watched some wrestling, and then had some one-on-one… uh... wrestling."

"Thanks, you can leave now Jon." Geoff walked him out.

Sara and Nick kept looking but found nothing else so they got in the Tahoe with their evidence in a bag and in less than 6 minutes they were back to HQ.

Greg was done the DNA for the sixteen suspects and left only two suspects. Sara and Nick walked in and he told them.

"That's great news Greg, thanks, so it's Ron, or Geoff, huh. Well as soon as we find Ron, the sooner we'll be able to see if he did it, and Geoff matched the jackets DNA of the zipper prints. Well here Greg," she handed him the evidence bag with the work, and the sample of the blood spatter. "Keep this with the DNA samples. I already checked for fingerprints and I found Geoff's on all the papers, cause we saw him handle them all, and four others. They were the four who were with the study group with Geoff, and like he said, Ron did write his name, etc, in the top right. But you can go ahead and find out whose DNA the blood is so we can clarify Geoff's wrestling story."

Greg reminded them, "And the liquid on the jacket was spit, and guess whose?"

"Just tell us, Greg." Nick forced.

"Fine, fine, it was the janitors."

Sara surprised said, "That wasn't expected."

Nick kept the conversation going, "and the timeline for the plane is four on Saturday to ten this morning."

"Right," Sara confirmed.

That's when Catherine and Gil came in looking REALLY happy. (I wonder why!)

"Hey guys, where were you?" Catherine started.

Nick, Sara, and Greg filled them in.

"So I guess it's only fair for me and Gil to go back to UNLV this time to find out why Geoff's DNA is on the jacket. And Sara, you pointed out that today Geoff was wearing a similar jacket, if not identical. We'll see about that too."

So Catherine and Gil were off, this time they drove the Tahoe that Nick and Sara were driving, while Nick and Sara looked up a number for the airlines to fine out if Ron in fact took a flight. That's when they thought of the obvious other transportation he could have used… his car… and they felt stupid because this is was now the second trip to UNLV since they found out he had in fact left and they hadn't yet questioned about it. So Sara called Catherine and made sure they checked that out too when they got there.

And that's the end of chapter 2. Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

"So Catherine," Gil said, "reviewing, we need to know where Ron's car is, why Geoff has his DNA on the jacket, and see about the jacket similarity… that's all?"

"Yeah that's all."

Gil parked the same spot he had before even though the parking had slightly improved.

"Hey maybe these kids can drive!" Catherine laughed.

"Maybe… maybe not." Gil testified.

When they got there they first asked Geoff where Ron's car was, and he showed them in the parking lot. His was a blue civic near the back of the lot clearly showing he wasn't interested in getting his car nicked. Catherine, noticing the unlocked door, checked everything out, but found nothing.

"Does he usually leave his car unlocked?" Catherine questioned.

"Yeah, you see, most of the guys here are friends, like we trust each other, so there's no point in locking up, and he left a note saying he HAD to leave, right, so maybe he was in a rush, but I'd say it was my first answer."

"Ah," Gil remarked, "Mr. Flick, we have a few more questions for you, do you mind?"

"No, go ahead, and you can call me Geoff."

"Alright, as you may not be aware, there was a jean jacket similar to the one you are wearing at the cabin, that we did a DNA testing on the zipper and a liquid we found on it, which we discovered, was saliva. The fingerprint on the zipper was yours. Can you explain this?"

"Yeah, Ron and I had the same jackets, maybe he left it there, I don't know. And I gave him the jacket, which explains the prints. Whose spit was it?"

"The spit wasn't yours; however, it was the janitors."

"You don't think it was Ron, do you? I mean, he wasn't that kind of guy, I mean sure me and him got into some fights and stuff, so maybe he got into a fight with the janitor, but he's not violent, and would never, EVER do this!"

"We follow the evidence, and the evidence is suggesting…"

"Don't give me that, it wasn't him!"

"Geoff, it isn't for you to say unless you have some real evidence to prove his innocence."

"Fine, but stay in touch."

Catherine, realizing Gil was getting nerve racked, decided to reply, "Yes, we will."

They got into the Tahoe and Gil drove them home while they both discussed the crime.

Sara and Nick were in Sara's office looking through the phone book for a number. When they found it they decided on letting Sara make the call. It rang five times before a lady answered the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Bakers speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello, this is Sara Sidle from the crime lab; I need to know… do I need a warrant to get information on if Ron Helmington took a flight from last Saturday at four to ten this morning?"

"I'll get the manager ma'am," and put Sara on hold without even hearing Sara give her the 'okay'.

Ten seconds later, a male voice came on and said, "'Hello?"

"Hi, can I get…"

"No, you need a warrant for any of our customers personal information, sorry, and I need to receive this warrant personally. My name is Ray Holder. Come by and ask for me if you really are who you say you are. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you, and good bye."

Then Sara told Nick their situation, and they were no sooner on their way to the airport, Nick with a warrant in hand. When they got there, Ray was at the front counter so it didn't take long to contact him. They introduced themselves, and he already had the information ready, so once he saw, and read every word from the warrant, and the ID's from _both_ the CSI's, he gave them the printed papers, that indicated he had not taken any plane ride in the time period they had given him. So after this short meeting they headed back to the DNA lab to check with the blood spatter.

"You got that DNA done, Greg?"

"Yep, here you are _Mrs._ Sidle."

"It's _Sara_, Greg, and thank you," Sara then said the results out loud to Nick, "And looks like the blood was Geoff's so he was telling the truth.

"Great, that leaves us with a dead end, he didn't take a plane, didn't drive, and it _was_ his blood. I guess that leaves us waiting here for…"

And he stopped when he heard Grissom and Willows enter.

"No one," he finished.

"No on what Nick?" Catherine joked.

"Well?" Sara was expecting their news to be told first, "you first."

"Ok, so Geoff gave Ron the jacket, which explains his fingerprints; the car was there, unlocked. Geoff says he goes by trust, so the car can be safe that way, and he also says Ron was a good guy, they used to fight, but not violently… anyone else gets the vibe Geoff might be…"

"Gay," Nick finished Gil's sentence, "Which means Ron might be too. Here's what I think: Geoff walked out his 'study buddy,' Jon, out the door, _and_ he had a pink key, _and_ he had a clean place. So there's no discussing it. He was."

Sara giggled at the last one.

Catherine had a weird look on her face… suggesting maybe she thought there might be something with Sara and Nick, but no one else noticed.

"No real guy has a clean place," he finished.

Sara started by saying, "Okay, so what we do next is see if Ron has borrowed any car from anybody he knew… mom, dad maybe, any brothers, any sisters, cousins, anyone who lives near him, any friends, any one. We should start by calling his parents and Geoff and see if they could give us a start."

Then Gil suggested that they split it up, "Me and someone else will look for anyone who is blood related, and the other two will go for friends or even enemies… maybe he stole the car… anything's possible."

"I'll go with Sara," Nick said smiling, then explaining, "oh… umm… well it only makes sense to continue working with the same partner don't you think?"

Sara smiled but replied, "Yeah, I think so too."

"Okay, then that leaves me Grissom…" she said in a joking voice.

Then Gil left the room and headed for his office followed by Catherine and Nick followed Sara into her office so they could get started. First Sara and Nick looked up all the guys from Ron's study group, and found their addresses, while Gil and Catherine looked up the numbers of the separated parents. After they had all the addresses of all the possible relations they knew about, they all got together and decided to call it a night, because by that time it wasn't night anymore, it was morning… three in the morning.

The next day Nick and Sara had a late start, while Gil and Catherine woke up early and got an early start. (Very surprising for Sara to be the one behind _anyone_ else for that matter) Gil and Catherine first drove to the Far East side of Las Vegas, to a small town called Henderson, so they could visit the divorced and re-married wife Veronica Helmington Basin. She kept her old married name. When they saw the house they were headed to, Gil almost gasped, it was big, _very_ big, but it was so worn down they thought it might be a haunted house. Catherine was just glad that it wasn't that dark out yet. All that left their mouth was _'wow'_ before they headed toward the door. They rang the doorbell twice before they got a very crude welcoming.

"Hello, what the hell do you want?" Probably the new husband, "Were kind of… busy, if you know what I mean."

Gil peaked inside and was surprised and all around relieved that the house looked much less creepy, even pleasant inside. Catherine couldn't see so she was still nervous. Gil turned his gaze to the man who opened the door. He was an average height, big guy, with one of those natural grins that are there, even when you aren't smiling.

"Yeah, we know what you mean, I'm Catherine from the crime lab, and this is Grissom. If you're Mr. Basin, than we have some questions to ask your wife."

"If this is about the disappearance of her son, she had nothing to do with it; he just called and said he was leaving, and yes my names Dick Basin."

Then Veronica came into the picture, opening the door wider, wrapped in a towel. She was an attractive female, fit, blonde hair, green eyes, and tanned skin.

"Hello, what's this about, is there a problem?" She said slightly but noticeably nicer.

Catherine ignored her and continued her conversation with Dick. "You said he called, what time and did he indicate whether he was coming back and when?"

Realizing they weren't leaving Veronica invited them in and offered them coffee.

"No thank you," from Catherine and, "No thanks," from Gil.

They were offered a seat and chose they both chose to accept that, Catherine taking the sofa, and Gil taking the right side of an older looking couch, closest to Catherine, while the home owners took the newer couch at the other side of the coffee table.

"Mrs. Basin," Gil started, "your son, Ron, he called you before he left."

"Yes, he did, he said he didn't know when he was coming back, and he wouldn't tell us where he was going… called 'round seven on Saturday. I haven't heard from him since."

"Did he sound like he was okay, no stress or anything?" Catherine said not knowing where she was going with it.

"He, actually, sounded like he was about to jump off a bridge, ya know? Like, he seemed like he didn't wanna be calling, sort of…" She trailed off when she finished talking, like she didn't really know how to say it.

"Getting to the point we came here… did you lend Ron your car or anything he could use to get away in?" Catherine said.

"No and neither did Dick. Dick and Ron didn't get along too well… Ron always told us he ripped apart my previous marriage, which is of course absurd… Leo was always… actually… (She smirked)… Leo was _never_ into it… you know… he never wanted to get sexual. But that all changed when I met Dick… I decided it wasn't fair… Leo never touched me… (She slowly started to cry)… I loved him but it just… wasn't… fair, anyway, (Now she whipped her eyes, Dick was comforting her) I fell in love with this man and filed for divorce. I never _did_ anything with him until I did so… I'm just not a cheating type, and Dick helped me so many times after that… when I got emotional, we decided to get married."

Catherine and Gil were thinking the same thing,_ 'well thanks for that long explanation, we didn't really ask for your life story but I'm not rude so please carry on…'_

"Thank you Mrs. Basin and I am sorry for barging in on… you guys."

Then Gil shook Dick's hand and they exited their home. They Headed for their vehicle, and towards _west_ Las Vegas to a place called Summerlin.

The house they were now approaching wasn't _as_ big; it was an average sized, green and white bi-level split with a satisfying garden in front, over flowing with flowers planted in a bed of rocks. They had a mailbox at the front of the house, a watering can of the second step up to the door, and a 'welcome' mat by the door. The door was burgundy, which was the only asset that _didn't_ go. Catherine liked it but Gil found it too superficial.

They decided to knock this time. Gil put his hand out, indicating that it was Catherine's turn to knock. She knocked once on the door and within a half a minute a brown haired, tall man, with flattering blue eyes answered the door. He was wearing a laid back dark blue sweater, and dark blue jeans, surprising Catherine. She thought, _'this guy isn't sexually active? Wow.'_ Gil didn't notice.

"Hello." He said with an enthusiastic grin.

"Hi were from the crime lab. I'm Gil Grissom, and this is Catherine." He said pointing to his date. Could we come in?"

"Certainly." He said opening the door wider to a neat home. "Come in and have a seat."

Catherine and Gil both came in and shook his hand, with a smile, before sitting down. "You are Lee Helmington, aren't you?" Catherine began.

"Yes, I am, am I going to need a lawyer? And my wife's not home. Should she be home for this?" Lee was much more of a jittery man than Dick was.

"That depends." Gil replied, "Can we ask you a few questions about your son?"

"Oh… ya sure… (He gave out a big sigh)… Anything at all."

"You know your son has disappeared. Umm… did he contact you at all?"

"No, he called my ex-wife, and she called me, she said he couldn't call me so she had to."

"I see… One more question… did you lend your son any means of transportation?"

"No."

"Thank you. We'll be on our way."

"If you get in contact of my son, have him call me or at least would _you_ stay in touch with me?"

"Yes, we will."

Margaret Helmington was the name of Lee's new wife. She entered right as they were leaving. Gil even bumped heads with her. He apologized, and explained why she was there, noticing she was going to ask anyway, and was soon back in the vehicle with Catherine.

"That was weird." Catherine started the conversation.

"What was weird? They seemed normal to me."

"Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Sorry." He said, not really meaning an apology, "Fill me in."

"Well Veronica said he wasn't sexual at all. He looked like the type to be."

"Oh… well Catherine, never judge a book by its cover."

"I guess."

Noticing that 'I guess' wasn't the reply Gil was looking for she added, "I understand."

Meanwhile

Nick and Sara both got to HQ at the same time that morning. Sara quickly ran inside to put her coat down, it was too warm for that, and they took off, once again, in the Tahoe.

"So," Sara eager to talk with Nick began, "we need to ask if they lend Ronny a car, but anything else worth asking?"

"I actually thought about that a little… Was he involved with anyone? Did he have any past relationships? Did he know anyone who had a second car? Did he know anyone who worked at a used car dealership? Did he have a car that Geoff didn't know about? I say Geoff because he was the one who showed Cath and Gil his car at UNLV."

"Good job Nick. Nicely done. You must have put more than a _little_ thought into it."

"Well…" Nick said while adding a small arrogant laugh.

"Don't get cocky though."

"Hah. So first you think Geoff, Jon, Shawn, or Paul?"

"Well don't forget the other sixteen original suspects. He may have known them too."

"I suppose."

"But still, you're right; Geoff is so far, seeming to be the closest to Ron." Sara said

finally answering his question, "we could get them all together in a room, first the study group, then the sixteen.

"Okay."

Nick parked the Tahoe using the parking lot, near the end, feeling pretty safe about not getting hit. They quickly entered the UNLV for hopefully the last time, and were about to go to see the secretary. That was un necessary though because Geoff and Jon were standing right outside her office.

"Hey," Geoff and Jon greeted, "let me guess. Are you here to talk to us?"

_You guessed it, smart ass!_ Sara thought.

There was something about Geoff that bugged her.

"Yeah Geoff, but a… not just you. Could get your study group together we have some questions to ask you guys."

"No problem, there upstairs. Follow… us."

And they led them to two separate rooms; one was Shawns and the other, Pauls. Anyway, they got both the guys into the hallway in a big group. Both Shawn and Paul had girlfriends waiting for them in their rooms.

"Hey, ok, we'll try n' make this as quickly as possible. We have a few questions. You are all friends with Ron? No fights recently." Sara was talked to all the boys.

They all said they were friends and had resent no fights.

"And did any of you lend him a car, or anything?"

No.

"Did he have a girlfriend or ex-girlfriend that was still his friend?"

They laughed and said no. He wasn't the type to have tons of girlfriends.

"Why is that funny?"

They told her it was no reason. He just was more interested in other things.

"Has he contacted any of you since he left?"

No.

"Do you have a picture of him?"

Yeah, Geoff and Jon did.

Geoff got his picture and handed it to Sara who was surprised. Nick understood why.

"You're telling me this guy didn't get girls off the hook?"

"Well he certainly got some offers," Paul smirked.

"And he, what? Refused them all?"

Apparently so.

Nick thanked the guys and walked along side (closely) with Sara. Sara knew something was funny. No guy turns down so many girls when they look like that. When they got in the car, Sara started.

"Ron is gay. No girls, no guy."

"You mean if he has no girls, he's not a real guy?"

"Yep."

Catherine and Gil, in Gil's office, were talking while they waited for Nick and Sara.

"Hey Cath?"

"Yes?"

"What do I look better in: sweater and jeans, or suit and tie?"

Catherine laughed and pretended she didn't know why he was asking and she said, "Umm… I'd say a suit, why do you ask?"

"No reason! I wasn't talking about that because… it's a, a… a family get together… and my old friend Amy… do you think she'll like flowers or chocolates?"

"Both."

And that's the end of chapter 3. And by the way, I changed a few things from 1 & 2 so you might want to read them through. And if anything in my storyline doesn't make sense. PLEASE tell me so I can change it.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick and Sara were back at HQ the next day discussing the case. They shared similar thoughts, but neither of them could place a finger on exactly what they thought happened.

"Sara?"

"Yeah, Nick?"

"You think maybe Geoff or Jon had a relationship or anything like that with Ron?"

"It's possible."

"Don't you think it's maybe a little more than possible? Maybe a fight erupted and that's why Ron's missing."

"You think someone killed Ron?"

"Maybe he's not dead, but maybe that's why he left."

"But how would he have left?"

"Not by plane, not be car, can't you think of anything else. We only covered the obvious ways."

"Yes! That's right. They could've taken a train or a taxi."

"Let's check that out."

They decided they would call every taxi business in Las Vegas, and see if anyone who was by the name Ron Helmington, and with his description. Then they would go to the only train station and make sure he didn't or see if he did use it. They could be sure he used his own name because they ask for I.D. there.

It took them half the day to make sure a taxi wasn't used, and when they were positive that Ron didn't, the two CSI's moved on to the train station. They hopped, once again, into the black Tahoe, and headed south to the Las Vegas Monorail that re opened last year in December.

It didn't take so long this time to ensure that he did not, in fact, take a train ride. So they went back to HQ, but instead of going back inside, they remained sitting in the car, exhausted by so many short ends on this case.

"So if he didn't take a train, ride a cab, drive a car, or a plane, maybe what we were ignoring, was the fact that he didn't leave. Or maybe he was kidnapped, or taken hostage or something." Sara though out loud.

Nick seemed to ignore the entire comment from Sara, seeming to be in his own little world.

"Nick!"

"Oh, sorry, what was that?"

"Maybe he didn't leave, you think?"

"Maybe, maybe he's staying at a hotel. Maybe he's hiding out somewhere."

"Now that's a good idea. Where should we look though, there's got to be a hundred different places!"

"Think about it Sara. If he was in fact fighting with Geoff or Jon, maybe they'd have an idea."

"Maybe," Sara, not really cluing in as what they were going to say when they got there, sighed as they found themselves once again, leaving the parking lot to head towards UNLV.

Catherine and Gil came to work, looking energetic and exuberant today and who could guess why? Today's Friday. Gil, the most of all vigorous, was still nervous. After all, he didn't go on all too many dates. However, Catherine was just overall excited. Even she could admit she'd wanted this for a while now. Maybe it could turn into something more. But who could tell whether that would be good or bad. Work was important to them, and nothing was going to get in the way of that, even if that meant they couldn't see each other.

Catherine had her hair down, in a new style she just got the night before, after work. She wore a purple, cotton based shirt, with a low neck and a black leather jacket cover. Her dark blue, tight, with little bell at the bottom, jeans accented her long legs.

Gil had a 'just shaved' look, black, long sleeved shirt, and dark blue jeans. He wore a pair of nerdy but classical glasses, as if to seem casual.

Catherine approached Gil in his office, reviewing what he already knew in the case, trying to find a new lead to go on.

"So Gil," Catherine shutting the door, "Tonight's the big night, hey?"

"Yeah, you didn't come to cancel on me, did you?" Gil sarcastically spoke.

"No, I was just going to ask, are you picking me up, or am I meeting you somewhere?"

"Would I be a real man if I didn't pick you up?"

"That would depend on how you defined a man."

"I'm picking you up. Is seven alright?"

"Yeah, seven's great. So, you got anything new on the case?"

"Not much, I'm just waiting till Sara and Nick get back."

"Hey, about them, you don't think there's anything going on between them, do you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, remember when we were in the DNA lab and Nick was stating why he thought Geoff was gay? Well, Sara seemed, I don't know, a little flirty, and it might just have been me, but he seemed really eager to go with Sara for the 'see if Ron borrowed a car' thing."

"I remember, and I do see what you're getting at? Wouldn't that be weird?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well… if Sara and Nick were together and you and I were… too, that would leave Greg and Warrick, when he gets back from vacation."

Catherine first looked at him funny but couldn't hold in the laugher, and so she burst out laughing. The thought of them getting… passionate… made her want to…

"I can't and don't want to picture that." She giggled.

So they reviewed together and waited for Nick and Sara to return while they enjoyed a French vanilla coffee, made by Gil. Catherine noticed he gave her a cup, before he served himself. She certainly had her share of jerks, but Gil, he was different. He might be someone who Catherine though, could, if possible really care about her. This only made her want to day to be seven P.M. even more than she already did.

Sara and Nick made a bet on the way. Nick thought the parking lot would be better this time, and Sara disagreed. Sara won. You'd think when people like CSI's have been coming in and out daily they'd maybe have some improved parking, but Sara knew the arrogance of university dorms. Sara remembered how, when she was at that stage of her life, she had been a real science nerd, and always parked according to the lines. She had a flashback and shivered at the thought of having to go back, not that she ever would.

"Looks like you won, babe." He remarked as he handed her a twenty.

"Keep your money, Nick, it was just for fun. And… You really think I'm a babe?"

"You're a chick aren't ya?"

"Ah. So all girls are chicks and babes?"

"No, you're a smart chick… uh… woman." Nick corrected himself.

"Better Nick." She murmured as she laughed, "Much better."

Then they exited there cars and entered the UNLV for, most likely, not, the last time.

And I'm really sorry for this short chapter. Also I'm sorry for the chapter might not have being the best chapter I've done, but I thought I would get a little flirting going on between Nick and Sara, and I want to start the next chapter with Gil and Cath taking the rest of the day off, and Nick and Sara talking to Geoff and Jon, so I have to end it here.


End file.
